Petit Coquinou
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Où Castiel est un charmeur de vieilles dames. - Destiel, se déroule durant l'épisode 08x08 Hunteri Heroici.


**Auteur: **Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) ).

**Prompt: **"C'est un petit coquinou."

**Couple: **Destiel. :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi.

**Note 1: **Fic écrite pour le Marathon des Fanfictions, 7e round de l'année. Se déroule durant l'épisode 08x08, Hunteri Heroici.

**Note 2: **Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que mon texte précédent, "Je te trouverai quelque part", plaise autant, et je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur pour vos commentaires chaleureux et si gentils. :) Je suis navrée, car ce texte-ci est beaucoup plus petit et très simple, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.

Bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

><p><strong>Petit Coquinou<strong>

Cette histoire de tueur cartoonesque s'éternisait un peu. Ou du moins, Dean avait hâte de quitter la maison de retraite; jusqu'à présent, une résidente de plus de quatre-vingt-dix ans lui avait mis la main aux fesses, un résident l'avait battu de sa canne, et un autre résident était persuadé qu'il était son fils et le poursuivait partout pour "lui donner la fessée". Pour avoir volé des cookies.

C'était ce dernier le plus effrayant. Dean n'avait pu résisté et lui avait jeté de l'eau bénite à la figure. Pour être vraiment sûr. Depuis que le vieil homme était sorti d'un placard pour lui tomber dessus, il scrutait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, sursautant au moindre son, encore plus paranoïaque que d'habitude.

Oui : Dean avait vraiment hâte que cette chasse finît.

- Dean !

Dean se retourna. Sam marchait vers lui à grandes enjambées, ses cheveux flottant derrière lui comme des oreilles de cocker. Un sourire fendait son visage en deux, un de ceux que Dean ne voyait que trop rarement.

Dean haussa un sourcil.

- Sammy, la mouche du bonheur t'a piqué, ou...? Attends, ne me dis pas que c'est un Cupidon. C'est pas un Cupidon, hein ?

Sam secoua la tête, son sourire ne le quittant pas. Ses yeux pétillaient.

- Viens voir.

Et il rebroussa chemin, essayant d'entraîner Dean par le bras.

Dean extirpa sa main de la prise gargantuesque de son petit frère, et le suivit.

xx

xx

Dean n'arrivait pas à croire la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Bien qu'il n'eût rien à voir avec ce qu'il se passait, Sam arborait un sourire triomphant.

- C'est-y pas mignon ?

Castiel se tenait au centre d'un cercle de vieilles dames, assis sur une chaise. L'une d'elles était assise face à lui et lui tendait sa main, ses paupières closes. Les autres dames autour les observaient avec une attention perçante, leurs yeux brillants, subjuguées.

Avec juste un doigt, Castiel effleura la paume âgée face à lui.

- Un jour, votre mari a sonné à votre porte, essoufflé et enthousiasmé. Il tenait un bouquet de coquelicots à la main, qu'il avait cueillis exprès pour vous; mais, le temps du trajet, les fleurs avaient fâné et en le découvrant, votre mari a perdu son entrain. Loin de se décourager cependant, il vous a alors entraînée par le bras, et vous a conduite dans un champ non loin de chez lui. Un champ de coquelicots en fleurs.

La femme ouvrit les yeux. Castiel attrapa son regard.

- Ce lieu est devenu _votre_ lieu, le lieu de tous vos rendez-vous. C'est aussi l'endroit où il vous a demandé votre main.

Les yeux de la femme papillonnèrent, puis s'écarquillèrent. Elle bondit brusquement de sa chaise, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle faisait soudain vingt ans de moins.

- _Oui_. Je me souviens, maintenant ! Henri ! Mon Henri !

Les vieilles dames, autour d'eux, applaudirent à tout rompre. Cas sourit, lentement, mais avant qu'il pût dire quelque chose la dame âgée se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

- _Merci_...

Sam sourit, amusé.

- Oublie les charmeurs de serpents : Cas est un charmeur de vieilles dames.

Mais Dean, lui, plissa les paupières. Et quand la femme se rassit, murmurant en mantra "Je me souviens maintenant, je me souviens, Henri, Henri", sa voisine se retournant vers elle en s'exclamant brutalement "Mais qui êtes-vous, vous ?", il comprit.

Ces dames étaient malades. Elles perdaient la mémoire, comme certainement beaucoup de personnes âgées ici, condamnées à l'oubli progressif jusqu'à oublier leur identité propre. Et Cas, pendant un instant, peut-être quelques minutes, leur redonnait accès à leurs souvenirs les plus enfouis et les plus heureux. Juste pour faire naître un sourire sur leur visage.

Cas fixa la dame qui l'avait embrassé, hébété. Une autre femme passa la main dans les cheveux sombres de l'ange.

- Il est tellement mignon...

Du rouge à lèvres maculait sa joue droite.

Et Dean sourit. Il sourit, le coeur gonflé de quelque chose dont il refusait de chercher le nom, pas tout de suite, pas _encore_, mais dont la lumière le réchauffait de l'intérieur en présence de Castiel.

Quelque chose qui souhaitait que Cas restât à ses côtés, de toutes ses forces.

Sam toussa. Quand Dean se tourna vers lui, il était en train de l'observer attentivement, un sourire qu'il n'aima pas flottant sur ses lèvres.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

Le sourire agaçant s'agrandit, secret.

- Rien du tout.

Dean se renfrogna, s'apprêtant à répondre quelque chose quand on les interpella :

- Oooh. On dirait qu'on a d'autres invités.

Ils se tournèrent vers le cercle. Toutes les dames les regardaient, Castiel penaud en leur centre. L'une d'entre elles émit un sifflet et Dean sentit ses oreilles chauffer.

- Ce qu'ils sont beaux, eux aussi !

- Eugénie, voyons ! Un peu de tenue !

Sam ricana.

Quand ils se rapprochèrent, Cas leva les yeux, jetant une oeillade à chacun.

- Dean. Sam.

Il baissa la tête en direction du cercle.

- Mesdames...

Les dames en question rosirent. Dean ne rabroua pas Cas quant au fait qu'il les présentait avec leurs vrais prénoms : il savait bien que ceux-ci seraient vite oubliés.

L'une des femmes, d'ailleurs, des lunettes sur le nez et un châle fleuri autour des épaules, redressa la tête en fixant Dean :

- Oh ! Charles, mon mari ! Tu es bien en retard !

Dean lui sourit, un brin crispé :

- Oui. Hum. Je me suis... égaré sur le chemin de la vie ?

La dame opina du chef, comme si ce qu'il disait avait du sens. Cas fit de même.

Sam pouffa.

Cas darda son regard sur Dean :

- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Ces dames sont très gentilles. Jeanine m'a assuré qu'elle ne mordait pas beaucoup.

Dean se balança nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre.

- Non, Cas. On a, uh. Quelque chose à faire. Tu te souviens ?

Castiel l'étudia un long moment, et Dean lui renvoya son regard. Ce n'était rien de plus que l'un de leurs échanges visuels habituels, de ceux qui parlaient sans mots; de ceux qui pouvaient effleurer sans crainte.

La femme qui s'appelait Eugénie émit un nouveau sifflet :

- Vous allez vous faire un bisou ?

- EUGENIE ! Voyons, calme-toi !

Dean rougit. Il _rougit_, brusquement, pris par surprise et mortifié, ses oreilles et ses joues chaudes.

Cas pencha sa tête sur le côté, oiseau confus aux yeux perçants.

Sam éclata de rire.

Dean grommela, se réveillant, se rapprochant du cercle à pas lourds et attrapant Cas par le bras.

- Tu viens avec nous. On a encore une enquête à faire.

Cas se tourna vers les femmes.

- Au revoir, mesdames.

Sam leur fit un signe de la main.

Avant de quitter la pièce, ils entendirent une autre dame, avec un fort accent anglais :

- Moi je vous dis, _my dears_. Cet homme-là était totalement son boyfriend. C'est un petit coquinou.

Dean rougit un peu plus, grognant, sa main se resserrant sur le bras de Castiel.

Sam riait toujours.

XXX

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin: <strong>Merci encore à tous. :) Si je ne vous réponds pas à tous ce soir, soyez assurés que je le ferai demain.


End file.
